plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kite Flyer
225px |strength = 1 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = History Science Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When this does damage, draw a card. |flavor text = The naysayers were right. Flying a kite in a lightning storm WAS a real bright idea.}} Kite Flyer is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 1 /3 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability draws a card every time he does damage. Origins He is based on Benjamin Franklin, a Founding Father of America, and his kite experiment. His name is a combination of the words "kite," the object he is holding, and "flyer," referring to his appearance. His description mentions naysayers, which are people who express negative or pessimistic views. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' History Science Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' When this does damage, draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description The naysayers were right. Flying a kite in a lightning storm WAS a real bright idea. Update history Update 1.4.14 *Description change: Was originally Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. Update ???? *Tribe order change: Science History → History Science Strategies With For a 3 zombie, Kite Flyer is not that powerful statwise. However, his true value comes from his ability, which allows him to draw a card every time he hurts something, whether it be a plant or the plant hero. Not only that, Kite Flyer is able to constantly draw cards until he is destroyed, so you do not have to worry about running out of them with him around. This makes Kite Flyer compatible in almost any deck, especially Dino-Roar decks. Since Kite Flyer's ability activates every time he hurts a target, you should aim for him attacking as many times and hurting as many plants (or your opponent) as possible before he goes down. Letting him do bonus attacks with Lurch for Lunch, , or Gadget Scientist increases the number of attacks he does, while giving him Frenzy or Strikethrough lets him hurt more plants per attack. However, improving his overall survivability is important too, perhaps even more so than the former. Rustbolt and Immorticia would do the best job on that part since both have health-boosting cards and strength-degrading cards: Rustbolt is better in terms of boosting his survivability due to his health-boosting cards and strength-degrading cards being cheaper and more cost-effective, while Immorticia makes Kite Flyer hit hard as well. and Huge-Gigantacus can use Headstone Carver to give him a slight stat boost, move him onto a safe lane with Smoke Bomb, or Freeze plants to let Kite Flyer safely attack them once, but they don't contribute as much as Rustbolt or Immorticia does defensively. Kite Flyer can also benefit from science synergy with Gadget Scientist, which lets him do a bonus attack and draw an extra card, and Zombot Drone Engineer, which makes him hit harder every time he does damage. And while it does not benefit Kite Flyer himself, he can activate Interdimensional Zombie's ability (although there are cheaper science cards that can do the job). But just like any Gravestone zombie, you should watch out for . Armored plants also stop Kite Flyer cold if you don't have strength-boosting cards. Since both of them are exclusive to the class, you should be especially wary against Guardian heroes. Against Kite Flyer's ability allows your opponent to play more cards and stick to their strategies more easily by continuously supplying cards, making him a threat. But fortunately, he doesn't hit hard or have much health, and given how many cheap options there are that can take down an unboosted Kite Flyer (Berry Blast, , Grave Buster, etc.), he shouldn't be that hard to counter. Gallery Kite Flyer stats.png|Kite Flyer's statistics KiteCard.png|Kite Flyer's card KiteFlyerCardImage.png|Kite Flyer's card image Kitelases.png|Kite Flyer's textures Kite Flyer HD.png|HD Kite Flyer KiteFlyerAttacking.png|Kite Flyer attacking KiteFlyer22.png|Kite Flyer activating his ability LawnmowerDestroyingKiteFlyer.jpg| being used on Kite Flyer Brute Strenght being used on Kite Flyer.jpg|Brute Strength being used on Kite Flyer ShameRocket on You Kite Flyer.jpg|Shamrocket being used on Kite Flyer FrozenKiteFlyer.png|Kite Flyer frozen DeadlyKiteFlyer.png|Kite Flyer with the Deadly trait IMG 4157.png|Kite Flyer while Pecanolith is on the field KiteFlyerBullseye.png|Kite Flyer with the Bullseye trait Strikethrough Kite.jpg|Kite Flyer with the Strikethrough trait Screenshot 2018-02-11-12-34-53-1.png|Kite Flyer with the Untrickable trait Old Kite Flyer Description.png|Kite Flyer's statistics KiteShadow.png|Kite Flyer's silhouette KiteGet.png|The player receiving Kite Flyer from a Premium Pack Trivia *The face on his kite is very similar to the one on Balloon Zombie's balloon, Toxic Waste Imp's toxic barrel, Rolling Stone, and Rocket Science, and in 's idle animation. *His old description is a reference to Dancing Zombie's Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies. *In the tutorial, Super Brainz uses him to introduce the player to zombies with the Gravestone trait. Category:Gravestone cards Category:History cards Category:Science cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies